Phantom's Graveyard
by Truemmerphantom
Summary: Plot-Bunnies are weird things, almost as weird as Plot-Zombies. Are they related somehow? In any case, I thought I give some of mine a proper burial. Feel free to take some ideas. (Will) Contain(s) content related to Naruto, Worm, Mass Effect, Fire Emblem, StarCraft and RWBY amongst other things.


Well, since I take far to long to update my other stories, I may as well set some zombies free to do their bidding.  
May the Plants be with you.

 _Who would've thought that that one red haired girl currently residing in the Yamanaka household was actually the 'most-unpredictable-knucklehead-ninja's' twin sister? Then again, seeing her attending the academy in pajamas and frequently knocking out the rookie of the year with frying pans... Yea, the overgrown woodland critter inside her gut messed up. Badly._

* * *

 **Unpredictable Patterns**

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy - Classroom of the Third Year

Uchiha Sasuke

A nine year old Uchiha Sasuke had a hard time to fight down his annoyance.

Currently sitting on the left outermost seat of his table, which is located on the second row nearest to the window and the Chunin instructor's table, the sole ' _loyal_ ' survivor of his clan's demise was once again confronted with a steadily increasing amount of fangirls. Not that he expected anything else, since, obviously, girls can't be anything else than a horde of ravaging beasts without any kind of common sense. And what is it with the chocolate? Can't they _see_ that he doesn't like sweets?

With the ravaging horde also come the idiots who want to impress said ravaging horde by picking fights with _him_. Also lacking the common sense needed to make less stupid decisions, certain... individuals (namely the dobe and the mutt)... came to the conclusion, that, if you want a horde of ravaging beasts following every one of your steps, you have to 'beat' the object of interest. Surprisingly comprehensible, but still idiotic. Saske Uchiha was the strongest, it was futile to even try to beat him. Was it so hard for the idiots to understand that?

And to make matters worse, the teacher was not here. The classes should've begun fifteen minutes earlier, but Iruka-sensei just wasn't showing up!

"Sasuke-ku _u_ _ **u**_ _u_ un!" "SASUKE!" "He is sooo coool!" "Do you want to-" "Sasuke- _k_ _ **uuun!**_ " "Fight me, you damn arrogant-" " **BAKA!** " _*Thud*_ " _He is so_ _ **cool**_ _!_ " "Out of the way, forehead! Saske- **kuuun!** "

On days like these, 'the last Uchuha' was once again weighting the pros and cons of firing his Great Fireball Technique into the masses and letting it look like someone had put an explosive tag in their mouth. Then again, even the dobe wouldn't be that stupid... probably. In the end, he decided to take a page of a certain lazy Nara's book and mentally proclaimed this situation to be too troublesome to deal with.

So the last living clan member within the village pointedly ignored how the ravaging beasts more or less trampled on his self-proclaimed rival. _What an idiot._

Then, after another five agonizing minutes of boredom, idiocy and " _ **Sas**_ _u_ _ **ke-kuuun**_ " the kami have finally acknowledged that enough was enough and Umino Iruka stepped through the doors. Whatever and/or whoever occupied him to excuse his tardiness, the Uchiha didn't care. Instead, the boy slowly relocated his hands in order to cover his ears: Preparations for what would come.

"SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!"

Even though the avenger looked indifferent (as indifferent as one could look with their hands covering their ears) inside his thoughts Sasuke was puzzled... slightly. ' _That... was surprisingly short.'_ Not only that, the ravaging horde began to disassemble itself almost immediately. A certain blonde and a certain pink haired girl made a last mad dash at the seat next to him before also quieting down (Yamanaka won).

After dispelling the Big Head no Jutsu, a visibly tired sensei Iruka sighed. Loudly. "Alright, class, I guess _not a few_ of you asked yourself why your teacher isn't on time." There was a rather threatening undertone in these three words, which was answered with absolute silence. The Chunin instructor held his palm on his head (most likely to fight down a headache), sighed again and murmured something about ungrateful brats, but Sasuke wasn't quite sure if he heard it right. Sensei Umino continued. "Well, for those people that ARE interested: From the current day on, we can count a new student to our ranks." His voice was everything but excited at the end and his smile was obviously forced.

Still, the class broke out in excited chatter. "Is it a boy or girl?" "A girl would get in the way of **my** Sasuke-kun!" " _Your_ Sasuke-kun?" "But what if it's a boy?" "He can't be better than Sasuke-kun!" "Everyone's better than the teme." " **BAKA!** " _*Thud*_ " _He is so_ _ **cool**_ _!_ "

Sasuke's eyes almost twitched at that last remark. What exactly had he done?

The chatter continued before absolutely quieting down a minute later at the sight of their instructor as he seemed to be visibly strained from not verbally bursting out in anger. "I said: From the current day on, we count a new student to our ranks!"

Another minute passed, this time in total silence... until he heard a head hitting a table right next to him, followed by an ear shattering whine of " _WHYYY?_ ". To say that this sight was only slightly distressing would be like implying that Uchiha Madara was still running around. None the less, this reaction of one of his... more devoted stalkers... left Sasuke himself with rather mixed feelings...

Indifference to anything concerning the topic, delight that someone is able to override the crazy Yamanaka's need for fangirling around, anger since it wasn't himself who was able to trigger this effect and... well, there was more indifference.

Meanwhile, the new student still hadn't shown up. It earned quite a few snickers from some of the males in the room (mutt and dobe). However, one could also see the first signs of the nearing apocalypse:

The Nara was awake and the Akimichi put his chips away.

Umino Iruka seemed to be oblivious to these unnatural phenomena. Instead, he seemed to hold a marriage between his open palm and his forehead. "That was your cue."

"For what?"

An indifferent girl with a light, almost quiet voice. That was all the information the Uchiha could gather from these two spoken words.

If the palm wasn't already on the Chunin's forehead, he would've probably knocked himself out with it. In a defeated tone, he replied: "That means for you to step into the class."

"Ah." The girl answered in the same light, indifferent and emotionless tone, but a tint of understanding was mixed in it, too.

She still didn't stepped into the room.

"The class is waiting."

"I know."

Dobe and mutt had a hard time to not burst out in laughter. More snickers could also be heard from the rest of the classmates. The only reason for Sasuke himself to not add his own show of amusement to the mix were the slightly frightened faces of the Yamanaka, the Nara and the Akimichi. What in the hell was wrong with them?

"Why aren't you entering the room?"

"I am waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to call out to me."

The idiots had a VERY hard time to not burst out in full blown laughter. In their defense, they weren't the only ones.

Iruka was probably really, really thankful for the fact that his palm was still fused to his forehead. "From the current day on, we count a new student to our ranks.

"See? It wasn't that hard to say."

She still didn't stepped into the room.

"Why aren't you going inside the room?"

"I don't want to."

Hell broke loose.

Umino Iruka groaned in frustration. "Step in." It was a command. The class went quiet again.

She stepped in.

Sasuke had to fight back the urge to burst out in laughter himself. The girl seemed to be of average height and walked with absolutely no care in the world, but she wore pajamas! Pink, fox-themed pajamas! There were even a pair of stuffed fox-ears lazily hanging from the pulled up hood and, if he had seen it right, there was also a stuffed pink fox's tail hanging down from the back of her long sleeved shirt! She even seemed to be carrying an ashen red colored stuffed fox in her hands!

It was really hard to not fall victim to a laughing fit.

The girl in pajamas stopped in front of the clearly embarrassed Chunin instructor and looked up at his face. The pink fox hood shifts during this motion and some red strands of hair became visible, if one would take a good look from a good angle.

The Chunin sighed once again. "Can you introduce yourself to your new classmates, please?"

"I can."

Another minute passed and she didn't do anything at all. Meanwhile, the snickers within the class dwindled down the more times passed, but the girl herself didn't seemed to have noticed the attention she gathered in the first place... or flat-out ignored it.

Iruka spoke up again. "Why aren't you introducing yourself?"

"Because it is pointless."

"Why?"

"You have my file."

Head and palm really seemed to be one entity by now. "I fail to follow your logic."

The girl audibly exhaled and Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi vanished underneath their tables, much to the puzzlement of their classmates. The girl on the other hand continued to talk in her indifferent, emotionless tone. "The pervert in the red robes gave you my file so you can look it up. I don't have to introduce myself to you."

"That... is not the point." Did there actually exist a difference between head and palm? The boundaries of these two definitions seemed to vanish with each passing second. It was also rather impressive that no one dared to make a remark on who she called pervert-in-red-robes.

"So? What is the point then?"

"You should actually introduce yourself to the remaining people inside this room... You know, so they can get a first impression of you?"

"Ah."

And another minute passed in silence. This was getting rather old by now.

"Do you actually want to introduce yourself to the other students?"

"No."

"... Why not?"

"They are strange. Yamanaka Inoichi says I shouldn't talk to strangers."

Somewhere, a sack of rise falls to the ground.

Sensei Umino Iruka inhaled and exhaled. "This rule doesn't apply in this case. Introduce yourself to the students, please."

"My name-"

"And face the audience, please."

The girl stiffened, but complied. So she turned around to face the rest of the class. From inside the pink hood, two sets of deep blue and lifeless, ever-calculating eyes locked onto each of the participating students at once and gazed deep into their corresponding owner's souls with absolute detachment and indifference. A perfect reflection of her facial structures, as her nose, cheeks, eyebrows and lips didn't seem to have been used to show any kind of emotion in her entire life. Whisker marks were clearly visible on each of her cheeks. Very familiar whisker marks.

Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but her gaze resembled the gaze of his traitorous brother VERY MUCH... Like, holy hell, he thought everyone here in the room was about to be butchered in a very. Painful. Way.

A few loud gulps could be heard and the Uchiha knew for sure that someone somewhere in the back rows had soiled himself.

"My name is Uzumaki Noriko." Not a few heads sprang from the resident 'master'-prankster of Konoha to the girl in pajamas and back... The dobe himself included. "I like and dislike things. I neither have dreams nor goals. The pervert in the red robes sent me here to become a desensitized child soldier and biological weapon, even though I heavily objected." The now named Noriko closed her eyes and the oppressive pressure no one realized had gathered inside the room vanished in an instant. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Why were they cowering from a red haired girl in pink fox-themed pajamas again?

The dobe spluttered nonsensical words like a _drowning_ fish, all the while pointing into random directions. "U-U-zu-"

"I won't repeat my introduction."

And the class began to ask questions.

"Who are you?"

"Me."

"Where do you live?"

"On this planet."

"Do you like foxes?"

The red haired girl did not answer that question.

"What's your favorite foods?"

"The ones that don't shorten my lifespan."

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I already answered that question."

"Why do you go to the academy?"

"I won't give you information you already have."

"D-do you have r-relatives?"

"Yes."

"Who are your parents?"

"I am not authorized to share the identity of my parents."

"Com' on, why not?"

"AND that is enough for the introduction!" Umino Iruka tried to grab onto the shoulders of the new student, but she stepped out of his reach. Sasuke wasn't sure when exactly his palm had divorced with his head, but it had happened. "Alright, Noriko, find yourself an... empty... seat..."

Pajama-girl walked to his desk and halted her movement in front of the (still hiding) Yamanaka.

"Ino."

"... Yes?" Sasuke didn't liked the fearful tone of the devoted stalker. Not one bit.

"Is the black haired girl harassing you?"

Somewhere, a second bag of rice impacted with the ground.

"... Sasuke-kun is a boy."

Said boy had to summon all of his willpower to not let his anger free reign over his being. How dare anyone accuse him of being a weak girl!

"So _he_ is harassing you." It was a statement.

The Yamanaka cautiously poked the upper half of her head out from underneath the (relative) safety of the table and stared at pajama-girl. "No, he is not... I like him!.. I love him!"

The Uchiha's left eye twitched.

The redhead put the dark fox on top of _his_ desk and shifted her detached gaze at him. His gaze, on the other hand, fixed on the _supposed-to-be_ stuffed fox...

It had fur as black as soot, but with an red undertone. It's forepaws/claws were oddly reminiscent of human hands, with them having thumbs and all. The ears were long and pointy and a groggy, half opened eyelid gave way to a glimpse of a red iris with a slit pupil. However, the most eye catching features of this fox (summon?) were its _nine_ tails.

"You obviously do not and he takes advantage of you."

That was the last straw for the Uchiha. Him being stalked to the toilets? He can _tolerate_ that... if they stay out of the cabin. He can also _tolerate_ the _casually missing_ underwear or the _casually missing_ shirt. His apartment being flooded with chocolate is also _tolerable._ The downright wrong accusation of forcing intimidating his... _the_ fangirls into doing ridiculous things on the other hand-

Something hard slammed with great force right at the right side of his head. He vaguely recalls being sent flying through the air before his body impacted with the nearby wall. And before consciousness truly evaded his grasp, he saw the fox sporting a small, fanged smirk.

* * *

Uzumaki Noriko

Noriko sealed the frying pan back into the storage seal hidden on the back of her pajama before seating herself next to Yamanaka Inoichi's daughter. Said descendant of the Yamanaka bloodline slowly emerged from underneath her table, as did the son of Nara Shikaku and the child of Akimichi Chouza some tables away. The pink haired friend-not-friend of the heiress of the Yamanaka clan stared in her direction, the facial features of disbelieve, shock and something else readable showing on her face.

An unimportant, purple haired brat wanted to murder someone with her eyes, from the way she stared in the general direction Noriko was currently seated in. In fact, with the exception of the daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, Yamanaka Inoichi's daughter and the pink haired girl, all the females seemed to cast murderous gazes at the general area the red haired Uzumaki was currently seated in. With detached curiosity, the girl noted that the lines of sight all crossed exactly where she was seated.

 _Ah. They don't like me._

Filing the new bit of information away the red haired girl proceeded to evaluate the general opinion of the male proportion of the class, but, after seeing so many _different_ facial gestures and emotional outbursts, decided that it wasn't worth it. Instead, Noriko mapped out how much space on the table was reserved for her purposes, calculated, gained her results and then channeled chakra into a seal located on her right sleeve to unpack her _small_ set of sealing supplies.

The Chunin had given them a simple, mathematic problem to deal with (A person of height X throws a projectile with the mass Y at a speed of Z from point A to area B. Calculate the trajectory.) while he himself studied Noriko's file. The girl herself on the other hand had already calculated the values before he had stepped away from the blackboard. The task was ridiculously easy, but others seemed to struggle. _Wonderful. And I already memorized most available content in the library._

She might as well further refine the current Storage Seal prototype and 'squash some bugs', as some _brutes_ like to call it. On the other hand, her current designs of 'explosive tags' required a complete overhaul , especially the matrix to confine the magmatic shrapnel and pyroclastic waste to the area of the explosion radius. The 'knock-out'-tag, a tag which pushes it's rather large amount of stored chakra into the persons brain in a very short time if attached to the forehead, would need a lot more contingency- and safety parameters to make sure that the victim, regardless of the amount of brain matter, neither dies (because of a fried brain) or just continues to fight (because the charge wasn't strong enough or the target had no brain to begin with).

Well, she could also sleep, but it was already past nine. Naptime would start at half-past-twelve and would end one and a half hours later, so she had to endure the anomaly in her schedule until then. Yamanaka Inoichi's daughter's mother had drilled that into her when she was a mere one and a half year old. Noriko didn't knew why everyone wanted her to abandon this schedule after she had learned it. It didn't made sense.

Then again, humanity in general didn't made sense. They say they value 'peace', but train six year old children into twelve year old child soldiers, abduct orphans to turn them into mindless killing machines, seal an eldritch being inside a newborn's abdomen to ensure that they will grow into a 'secret' weapon... the list continues.

Well, enough of humans who base their decisions too much on emotions and feelings.

Stirring and quiet mumbling announce the reawakening of the... boy... with the haircut of a chicken. Thirty-six seconds before the calculated time. Intriguing. It means that either the modifications on her weapon interfered with each other or that the amount of brain matter within the test subject's head was insufficient.

The... male... blinked multiple times with his eyes, locked his gaze onto the girl in the pajamas, blinked again and then scowled. "Why are you sitting on _my_ seat?"

 _'Probability of insufficient amount of brain matter: Seventy-nine percent.'_ "The Chunin wanted me to sit down and this seat was free."

...His... face changed at her words. _... 'Ah, anger. He wants to involve someone in a fight or something equally foolish.'_ "That's because you stroke me with... something." His face displayed another emotion, but the girl couldn't decode it before it changed to 'shock', then 'fear' and back to 'anger' again. Reading emotions was just tiring and connecting them to reasons required far too much processing power than what Noriko was actually willing to invest into its understanding.

Also, the... boy's... reasoning was mediocre at best. "I don't see the problem. You left the seat, I sat down on it."

"I want it back!"

 _'He wants possession over a seat of all things?'_ "Why?"

"Because it is mine!"

 _'... I fail to follow her... his... logic.'_ "The academy owns that seat, so it can't be yours."

Her reasoning seemed to agitate the... boy... more than enlighten him, so the red haired girl just proceeded to ignore him as best as she could... without leaving the room, that was. So, channeling chakra into an invisible seal inscribed into the fabrics of the artificial fox ears allowed her to almost completely muffle sounds and voices, thus taking care of that minor problem.

Uzumaki Noriko loved the vast utility provided by Fuinjutsu as well as its potential to pretty much solve every problem... If the one who made the seal was just skillful enough. It was just like Algebra: While it followed its own logic, it had a pattern. And for the girl, patterns were really easy to decipher since they were predictable.

It also helped that she could memorize every bit of information after looking at it. Once.

The child with the chicken haircut grabbed her pajama.

The frying pan struck again.

Noriko didn't liked to be touched by strangers... and persons she knew, for that matter. It was just... too weird for her. In fact, _normal_ humans seemed to be _weird_ for her in general, but, since she seemed to be in the minority, everyone else seemed to think _she_ was the weird one. It was the reason why she lived in the Yamanaka household: She thought different and the pervert in the red robes as well as his advisors didn't manage to find out _what_ was _wrong_ with her. She had no problems, but everyone else had a problem with that. A paradox.

 _She_ knew that the Kyuubi's mere existence within her mother had _enhanced_ her way of _processing thoughts_ before she was even born... meaning that she _thought different_ to begin with. The bandage-man however didn't followed her logic and demanded to know how she found out about her mother, since, apparently, it was a highly guarded secret. They also thought she was controlled by the Kyuubi, which was a baseless assumption. Anyways, she was put under close watch.

To prove them all wrong, Noriko freed him. It just was the work of a month to analyze the seal, to prepare herself for a long calligraphy session, recreate the key, kick the weird masked individuals in the abdomen, add stable loopholes into the matrix, detach the 'just-in-case-everything-blows-up' contingency-seals from the main string, get a sample of the fox's chakra, get a sample of the fox's _will_ , split these two up (her 'dark' side, a mischievous, dumb, scatterbrained, hyper-emotional weirdo, gladly helped) and create the necessary seals to kick the fox's will out of her body.

(The fox wants his chakra back.)

The old men and the old woman definitely were put on edge when she threw the nine tailed fox's will at their faces. She just wanted to go back to her nap. Six year old children need fifteen hours of sleep, after all... well, that's what Yamanaka Inoe, Yamanaka Inoichi's daughter's mother, had told her... or were it ten hours? The source memory must've been deleted during a reformatting that everyone else insisted on calling 'meditation'. In any case, it never hurts to invest a bit more time into certain activities.

Instead of a nap, Noriko had to endure them ranting about _something_ , found out that she had her muffler-seal activated and _ordered_ her to choose between becoming an academy student _,_ enlisting into theANBU-program... or face the consequences. She had chosen the third option, but the bandage man said that that wasn't a valid choice. Annoyed, the girl had proceeded to create and attach a 'blacklist' to her muffler seal, copied the bandage-man's irregular Chakra-Signature into it and took a nap.

At age nine, the pervert in the red robes _ordered_ her to _either_ visit the academy _or_ enlist into the ANBU-program. The red haired girl chose the academy, since visits usually don't take longer than a few hours and then you didn't had to go there ever again.

Apparently it didn't worked that way.

The fox found this whole ordeal hilarious.

She just wanted a nap.

But now she is here, in a class where children were instructed to become desensitized child soldiers for the 'nicest hidden village of all the five biggest hidden villages out there'.

In hindsight, she wasn't given a choice _but_ to be a weapon of mass destruction. Civilians were fearful and/or hateful towards her since her father trapped a mountain sized fox inside her and her brother. Something that made them both targets. And as targets, they had to know how to defend themselves... preferable with said mountain sized fox' power.

Oh, and then there was the fact that no civilian businessman/-woman would be insane enough to employ them. Quite a roadblock.

 _'Come to think about it, maybe I should initiate contact with my brother. The generic human's mind is fragile after all and he most likely has forgotten everything about me in the nine years of absence.'_ Not that Noriko could blame him. Roughly six months after the death of their parents both of them were sent to different orphanages. Then, three to six more months later, a Yamanaka made daily visits in order to... _find out what was wrong with her._

Apparently it is abnormal if a nine months old girl taught herself how to read. It was easy, though.

So while the Yamanaka-household basically adopted her to monitor her development, her brother was somewhere else.

 _Well, we are both in the same room now. If he had an urge to initiate contact with me, he would have done so already. On the other hand, he might not want to disrupt the activities within the... class and contact me later. There is also the possibility that he wishes not to meet me at all._

Noriko scrapped all these thoughts as a whisker marked blonde in a kill-me-orange jumpsuit more or less appeared out of nowhere at the other end of her table, his face filled with multiple emotional gestures at once.

"Hi, brother."

Said person would have sprung fifteen meters into the air if the ceiling didn't blocked the way.

 _'That might have... startled him.'_

This could take a while.

* * *

Kurama (Yin)

The power deprived Yin-half of a certain mountain sized fox glared at the pathetic pile of cloth and flesh that shared _that man's_ genes with barely restrained hatred before closing his eyes again. Here he was, dosing on a table and unable to access his chakra in any way, shape or form. The ancient fox wasn't quite sure if this was the Kami's take on divine retribution or just crude humor. _'Probably a mixture of both.'_ the fox thought as his irritation began to crumble down to dust.

 _'Shukaku would laugh his sandy butt off if he ever found out about my predicament.'_

Ah yes, his predicament. Trust fate to bite him in the butt for shattering the mind of an unborn, faulty rebirth or not. Kurama had heard of far too many stories in which a pathetic pile of flesh got 'reincarnated' through shady means and tried to 'make the world a little bit better', only to do horribly stupid things that, in the end, did far more harm than good. Was it any wonder that he, the strongest of the tailed beasts, tore that soul into bits and pieces when it wormed it's way through his seal into the little fetus?

It was only _after_ he had been torn in half himself and sealed again that he, the Yin-half, became gradually aware of the slight fault of his action.

Her mindscape was a mess. A waterfall fell skywards into a part of a sewer, a tower of some kind of castle acted as a bridge to the ruin of a house which's basement was filled with lava, cubes of solid metal floated through the air, the red sky was littered with black storm clouds and rain fell anywhere _but_ to the ground. Oh, and orbs of shattered memories where _EVERYWHERE_.

And his cage was in the middle of the incarnation of the word 'chaos'.

Except it wasn't a cage.

It was a playground.

And he had been tiny. Oh so tiny.

And powerless.

And _insignificant_.

And **_she_** wanted to play with him. Every. Day. _**"Come out, come out, wherever you are~."**_

Kurama would have eviscerated every living being if they ever fancied the thought of the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune being afraid of a little girl riding on the back of an abomination of a gigantic, demonic boar. That was _before_ he had met his hostess's 'dark side' - the side that was almost anything his hostess wasn't.

Then he was 'freed' again - only to be thrown at four old fleshbags.

Of course the first thing he did was to curse her, her ancestors, her entire being, all of humanity and told her just _what he would do once he had his chakra back._

"Good luck with that." she had said before she grabbed _him_ , the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest Biju to walk the earth, by his ears and threatened him like nothing more than a stuffed animal.

Utter humiliation at its finest.

Quite obviously, his 'jailor' was... _different,_ for a lack of a better word. She couldn't be angered by 'normal' means, but as soon as someone either touched her or decided to 'clean up' her (un-)organized chaos that was her bedroom, or, Kami-be-with-us, _disturb her sleep_ , she would get _furious_. That Uchiha brat could count himself lucky that he was not _hospitalized_.

 _'The old fart can count himself lucky that his pathetic_ village _still stands.'_

Oh, the Yin-half wouldn't forget that day for a long time, though that might not be saying much since it only occurred a mere week ago. His hostess is normally active for nine hours a day, from nine in the morning to six in the evening, and Kurama counted 'nap-times' . That day, the old fart in red wanted to persuade her (once again) to go to the academy and, with the help of his underlings, was about to drag her out of the bed when it was six in the morning.

The underlings are still hospitalized, if Kurama guessed right. It happens when a Kyuubi-sized chakra-fist punches you in the face. The Hokage came back at nine and everything went smoothly.

(His host hadn't apologized. She _never_ apologized. She also thought she never did something wrong, which, according to how she operates on a daily basis and if everyone would think like her, is actually true.)

But all that matters not.

Even though the Kyuubi had shattered the to-be-'reborn' soul on the pretense of preventing an unnecessary headache, one broken memory disturbed him to no end.

 _ **"Kaguya's revival."**_

Kaguya, his creator's mother, the Progenitor of Chakra, would be reanimated in barely eight years. Maybe even earlier, now that there are _two_ hosts of him running around.

Kurama had to prepare.

Somehow.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

Heya.

 **UP** is my question to the following question: "What if you get reincarnated as Naruto's twin and the fox inside Kushina's gut takes offense to you being an nonpaying lodger?"  
The OC, Noriko, is an autistic girl with eidetic memory and, as the description up there says, Naruto's twin, albeit not an identical one.

Yes, she's a genius, but very hard to motivate and has a case of hypersomnia born by sheer habit.

This chapter sat on my HDD for almost a year now, along with a ton of other story ideas that never got published. I think it is time to give it a place to roam free for now.


End file.
